


Backstage

by lovelyjihoon



Category: UP10TION, X1 - Fandom, produce x
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, it has cute moments but its mostly just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyjihoon/pseuds/lovelyjihoon
Summary: Jinhyuk visits Wooshin at the X1 Debut Showcase and reminisces on the time apart.





	Backstage

Jinhyuk's POV

“I wish you were here”

“Backstage I mean”

It’s bittersweet to see Wooseok’s messages.

Today is X1’s debut performance and Wooseok has been so busy that he hasn’t really had time to visit us back at the dorm. He lives with them now in their dorm and although I know he gets along with Seungwoo, I know that he misses the nights where we would comfort each other.

When Wooseok couldn’t promote with our group it was already hard on us, but now to have to promote without me or the other members is something that I know has taken a toll on him.

All I can do now is message him and if I’m lucky, I can hear his voice during calls. He tells me that my voice helps calm him down and that if he closes his eyes he can pretend that I’m right beside him. I try and do the same but it doesn’t feel as warm as when he’s actually beside me.

When he moved in we gifted him a Shiba plushie. I then got my own and sent Wooseok a picture.

"Think of me when you hold it." I had whispered into his ear when he was leaving our dorm. He smiled and went in for a group hug. 

No one cried that day. We were all too happy for him. We hoped we'd be able to see him soon. But those waiting days proved to be more painful than I thought they'd be.

There was one night in particular where I felt the pain from being apart for so long. 

It was late at night but I was already in bed asleep. I knew there was no point in waiting for a message from him at night; I could just read them in the morning. Wooseok knew this too.

However, that night I woke up to a call from him.

"Wooseok?" I had answered after squinting my eyes to see his name in the dark.

I still remember my heart dropping when I heard him sobbing. 

"What's wrong?" He continued to cry.

"Can you come?" He finally said. I knew then that he didn't want to talk about whatever was happening but that he wanted a shoulder to lean on. My shoulder.

"Wait for me. It will take me a bit but wait for me Wooseok."

I had checked the time and realized it would be difficult to get a taxi but I knew he needed me. 

Knowing Wooseok he probably pulled himself together for a bit as to not worry the rest. I had only hoped that I would get there fast enough to not push his limits.

Eventually, I made it to their dorms. I didn't even have to knock or say anything. Wooseok had heard my walking and immediately opened the doors.

He pulled me in for a hug and he was sobbing again. However, this time he had been quieter. All the lights were off and everyone had been sleeping already. 

I had noticed the Shiba plushie on the floor and realized he must've been waiting with it by the door. I remember giving a sad smile.

I had closed the door and sat down on their living room couch with him. 

Wooseok was always one to resist physical affection even though he liked it. But that night you could not tell. He held onto me like he wouldn't be able to ever again and at that moment it really felt like that. 

I still don't know why he needed me there and if anything has changed but Wooseok thanked me again and again for coming all the way to see him. 

I can't even count the number of days since that night. Without needing to explicitly say it, Wooseok knew I would be there for their debut and for the night after the showcase.

At the venue, there are sections closed off just for parents and for labelmates. We can’t talk backstage or in the waiting room like we did when the show was airing or doing our group promotions. I wish I could be there to tell him in person that he’ll do great, but a message is all I can do.

“I’m here and I’ll wait for you”

I send him the message hoping that he has enough time to see it before the show starts. 

The lights finally dimmed and I can feel my heart start to race. I know that all his work and tears will be worth it.

Ultimately this will help us both? This time apart will be worth it, won't it? We both wondered the same thing. I want to believe it'll be true.

The twinkling of his eyes. The spotlight on him. He was born to be an idol. The entire performance I could see him doing his best, being his best. I think I teared up but I had the biggest smiled. 

As the showcase wrapped up, Wooseok spoke a little about their debut preparations. 

"To Jinhyuk, to my members and my family, thank you for your love and support." 

I looked to my members and we all smiled. We felt so proud of him.

After the crowd began to leave we headed backstage. We all took pictures and met up with the other families. 

Eventually, some of the members left with their families, as for Wooseok he stuck with both his family and group. 

"I am here," I begin to say to him as we walk in front leading the group out.

He gives me a confused look.

"Backstage." 

He glares at me but then smiles to himself. 

"Dinner on Wooseok!" I turn back and yell at everyone. They cheer and laugh and Wooseok gives me another glare and smile combo.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to contribute to the Weishin content so here's my attempt at that. Maybe next time I'll write something more fluff!
> 
> twt: @iovelyjihoon


End file.
